Pets such as dogs must on occasion be left unattended in the home. Dogs that are left on their own however can become bored, which can in turn lead to destructive behaviour or barking. While it is common to leave items such as chewable toys for the dog to play with, these items may only hold the dog's interest for a short period of time.
Various dispensers have been devised to release a series of items from within a housing. Such dispensers have utilised a range of mechanisms to support an item and then release it at a designated time.
The present invention relates to a dispenser provided to release items for an animal, such as toys and treats, over a period of time in order to reduce the likelihood that the animal will become bored during this time. The dispenser comprises an improved construction making it both effective in operation, compact and suitable for mounting in locations in which it may be desirable to release items for a pet.